


"Was I dominant enough darling?"

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, pre planned sex games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Amy have a naughty bit of fun, rough sex, dirty talk and all that good stuff. Written for the beautiful and amazing andlifeisgrand. Happy day of birth to you! xxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was I dominant enough darling?"

Tom had been unnervingly silent on the drive home, the journey usually took fifteen to twenty minutes but he'd floored it and had them pulling up in their driveway in record time. Amy had gripped the seat and pressed her foot on an imaginary brake every so often but experience told her not to complain. She could see the whiteness of his knuckles and the clench of his jaw out of the corner of her eye and shivered.  
He got out of the car and paced round to open her door, before she'd even got both feet on the ground he took her by the elbow and dragged her along to their front door.  
"I want you to go straight to our bedroom and take off your clothes, no phone, no questions and I'll be with you shortly." his voice radiated authority to Amy.

Dutifully she did as Tom asked her and sat on the end of the bed waiting for him. It had been a wonderful evening, they'd celebrated Tom's recent good luck during awards season with his agent and friends, Tom had passed up on drinks as he was driving but Amy had found herself getting pleasantly merry with good company. As the night went on she'd danced and playfully flirted. Tom had watched her every move and when she'd began drunkenly dancing he'd marched on the dance floor and firmly told her they were leaving.  
"Sorry everyone, old stick in the mud wants to leave!" She called out as Tom took her hand and led her out.

He stomped in the room, he was shirtless and barefoot with just his trousers on, he held a glass of scotch in his hand. Amy hid her smirk as he sat across from her on the dresser table and drank his scotch.  
"Do you think I'm an idiot Amy?" he asked her.  
"On the odd occasion you can be, like tonight." was her tart reply.  
"So I'm supposed to watch my wife make a fool of herself?" he seemed calm but Amy knew better.  
"It was a party, we could've took the train so you could've had a drink but you wanted to take the car. I don't feel bad for enjoying a night out." Amy stood and pulled the bed sheets back.  
"What are you doing?" he snapped as she slipped into bed.  
"I would think that's obvious I'm going to bed." Amy turned over and grinned into her pillow. He had looked absolutely fuckable walking in wearing just those suit pants, it had taken every ounce of strength to not crawl over to him and run her hands up those long lean legs of his.  
"Turn the light off." she ordered him and heard him grunt with annoyance.

The covers were suddenly whipped way and Tom pinned her to the bed, his lips sought out hers, angry and demanding. His kisses left her breathless and clawing at his back as she eagerly reciprocated.  
"You're a tart Amy, you're fucking cock tease." Tom slipped his whiskey soaked tongue back into her mouth. She tugged a handful of his coppery curls and kissed him with equal fervour. She loved playing this little game with him.  
"I am but let's not forget you love that about me." she felt his smile against her jawline as he worked his way down, he cupped her tits and greedily took her stiff peaks in his mouth, nipping and licking till she had to shove him off and push him further down to where she wanted his attention most. He chose to press a kiss on her belly instead.  
Amy wriggled and tried to manoeuvre herself so he'd take the hint. Tom's eyes shone with amusement, he knew her game well enough.  
"Come on Tom.." she whined and was rewarded with a light slap on her thigh.  
"How badly do you want to feel my tongue lapping and flicking over your hard little clit Amy?" he asked her with a husky whisper.  
"So bad..you're not playing fair baby." Amy replied grumpily.  
"I never do but let's not forget you love that about me." he cheekily added while trailing his fingers over her hips.  
"Please?" She pleaded and squirmed underneath him.  
"Since you asked so nicely..."  
His pushed her thighs wider and wasted no time in tasting her.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Amy's thighs trembled as Tom swirled his tongue over her satin soft folds before going on to tease her clit. His touch there was so good it was nearly painful, Amy was close. Her pulse quickened under his teasing tongue, he was the very devil himself when it came to tasting her sweetness. He could bring her there quickly or drag it out till she strained with barely hidden intent to ride out her release and tonight he was choosing to do the latter.  
"I can't wait." she wailed as he increased the flicking of his tongue.  
He gave the briefest of pauses with a warning "You can and you will." Tom dipped his head back between her thighs and continued to dance her ever closer to the edge of her bliss. She was an assault on his senses, he drank her up, her scent, the taste of her and her cries only spurred him on further till he felt her begin her first contraction against his lips, he hastily pulled away and chuckled at her desperate whine.

"You need a man who can handle you right." Tom took her legs hooked them up on his shoulders. Amy was effectively trapped under his weight and shivered at the thought of what was to come. He looked down at her with a dark expression as he pushed into her with a slow deep thrust, she cried out as he sheathed himself fully within her. Amy had barely adjusted to his size when his hips began their maddening momentum, he showed her little mercy as he drove his cock as deeply as he could within her over and over again till she admitted defeat and let him work her how her wished.  
"It's so good." she whispered when he leaned in closer, she loved it when he played rough and took her hard.  
He let her legs down but was no less gentle and she repaid him by digging her fingernails into his back, Tom growled at the sting of it.  
"Bitch!" he half moaned and Amy grinned knowing he wasn't far off.  
"Keep fucking me...keep.." it was like nothing she could've imagined when she came, a slow drawn out one this time that had her toes curling and her back arching. Tom followed her almost instantly, he stilled with a throaty cry of "Fuck!"

He rolled onto his side and snuggled in against Amy, sweating and breathless they both broke out laughing.  
"Was I dominant enough darling?" he looked up at her with puppy eyes.  
"You were perfect, when you dragged me out of the party.." she wafted her hands as though it was too much to handle.  
"Good." he draped an arm protectively across Amy while she ran her fingers through his hair for a little bit while they both recovered.  
"That was nice.." Amy murmured appreciatively "wanna go again?"  
She waited for a reply before the familiar sound of Tom's soft snoring started up and she rolled her eyes.  
"Typical..."


End file.
